Jacob Olsen/Quotes
Mission Dialogue * Hey look it's that new squirl Hopkins * EARNEST! I WANNA TELL YA' SOMETHIN' * Get that little shit off the stage! * Someone's going to get their bones broken! * Hey Jerry Jenkins or Hopkins whatever, check this out! * Hey little pony want your ass to get stitched?! * Look at the kid with the ugly thingy! Haha! * Where did those nerds go? * I am serious, where the hell did those nerds go?! * I CAN'T WAIT TO BEAT YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK! * This sucks, I'm outta here. * Dax is gonna hear about this! * HEY DAX! I NEED YOUR HELP! THAT SQUIRT HOPKINS IS ON THE LEAD TO US! * Varsity will never lose wimp! Haha! * Hey Bob didn't I tell you you're not allowed in atheletes here? * Bob get outta here before I wreck your bones! * If you don't get outta here I'll get Coach Miguel to wranch your ass' up! * I'm gonna kick you in the hoohaas! * Cmon mascot-boy dance yo' body for me! * You know, you really are not that bad. * There's a rumor that someone's gonna ruin the whole team. * BLLAAAAAAAH! * Hey Ryan, I heard those nerds are going to the carnival, let's have some fun with them! * Cmon dudes! We got new people to mess with! * Alright sorry Hopkins, I'll let you go just please don't hurt me again! * Hey what's up Hopkins?! * I heard that Hopkins sprayed the city hall! * Dam he's not welcome anymore! * Dax said you're not welcomed anymore Hopkins! Get lost! * Hey guys special news! I heard Jerry got expelled this week. * Get outta here expelled boy! We don't serve your respect anymore. * I heard Chris is making a plan to take over the school! * This is gonna be fun boys! * ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR THE SCHOOL'S BROOKE LOOSE! * Get back here little piece of a coward! * GET HIM! KICK HIM ON HIS KNEECAPS! * When I'm done with you, you're mouth would be dislocated. * Hey who's that up there with Chris on the rooftop? W-wait a minute.. Is that Hopkins? * IS THAT ACTAULLY HOPKINS? * Woah! What's he doing up there with Chris? * Somebody please tell me what the hell he's doing up their?! * WHOO! Hopkins saves the day! * I heard Dr. Mitchysnitch re-enrolled hopkins for saving the school. * Good job Hopkins! Sounds like you've got the jocks respect back after all! Suggesting provide protection * Sure Hopkins, I'll back you up from those stuck-up jerkwads. * Don't worry Hopkins, I'll be sure to stay with you. Ally about to leave * I'm done being your bodyguard Hopkins, be sure to pay me again if you need me. * I'm out of those "bodyguarding" job. Ally help me * HEY! BACKUP WILL ARRIVE! * I'll get his hands off you! When passing the ball * For your interception! When knocked off bike * You suck man! * I can't believe you done this to me. Stealing a bike * Ooh, that's my new bike thanks. * Everything you own is mine, wimp. Has bike stolen from * Woah gimme that back! * GIMME MY BIKE BACK YOU JERKWAD! Fighting Winning a fight * Jacob Olsen wins the match! * Nice try jerkwad, better luck next time Losing a fight * Dax, is gonna hear about this... * Well, sounds like my poundcake failed.. Bumped into Friendly Terms * Sorry kid. * Whoops my bad, sorry. Unfriendly Terms * Watch it dorky head! * Bump into me again I'll smash your eyeball so hard that you'll be blind forever. * Are you blind?! Watch where you're going! * Get your body off me! * Get off me dork! * If you don't stop bumping into me I'll do something MORE aggresively.. * (After Jerry gets expelled) Get your scrubby dirtiness hands off me. Bumped into Dropout * What the hell is this on my finger? Dust?! Bumped into Greaser * Get your hair off me! Bumped into Astronomy Club * Want to get your glasses broken?! Bumped into Honor Student * Start getting your rich kind away from me. Aiding a fight * Get off him loser! * Ooh I am soo going to pound you for hitting him! Fighting * Want some more loser!? I got half of poundcakes for you! * Dam wimp! * Are you getting hurt yet?! * If I knock your stuck-up head down, maybe you'll stop coming back for once, or not. Flirting * Hey pretty wanna be my personal cheerleader? Demanding money * I want some cash for my lunch boy! * Any cash? Anything? * I want you to give me something special. Demanding a gift * I really think you're cute, can you give something? - Something romantic.. * You know, you're my type so I want something really romantic. * Cmon baby gimme some lovely gift.. * If you be nice to me, I'll be nice to you. Receiving gift * Ooh you really mean that? * You know, (blushing) you're very. Sweet.. * Oh man thanks, you're gonna be my sweet boyfriend.. After receiving gift * Come over here babe. * How about we go somewhere more alone, so we can smash eachother's lips? * If you step up close you can feel very romantic.. * I really think you're a cute kid I've ever met. * You're really special to me. * I wanna convince you to make out with me. Asking on a date * Hopkins wanna go on a date? I could take you somewhere really special. * Let's go somewhere amazing.. * Unlike the bull, I could take you to the carnival or the movies. * I love you Hopkins, lets go somewhere. Complimenting Clothes * Hey you look good on that! * You look like one of us now! * Don't let those mororns think about you bad, you're amazing. * Cool where'd you get those clothes? Talking about Talking about Jerry * You know Jerry, I find him cute, I wish I could on a date with him. * Did you remember the last time I talked with you about me and Hopkins dating? * Hopkins was having a fight with adults I heard. * Hey, have you ever seen Hopkins throwing an egg on Tad's House? It was great fun watching him do that. * I heard Hopkins is beating up the Nerds, that's cool I hate nerds. Talking about other people * I heard Bob wet his ass today. * Why doesn't Dax want to ally with those "Bruisers"? * I think Ryan is hittin' on the cheerleaders right now. * I know Earnest is my Nerdy brother, but it's unfair that Earnest is the smartest kid in the whole school! * I heard to greaseballs were fighting over due to a disagreement. * Someday I just love kicking Jake's butt. * Having you heard Jasper came back from the hospital? I catched her in The Hightech Dragon this semester.